


Splitter

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Wie eine Raubkatze musterte Kaiba den Kleinen.Er bekam immer was er wollte.Und seit geraumer Zeit wollte er den Jüngeren...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Splitter

Er saß ganz allein in dem Klassenzimmer.   
Seine Klassenkameraden waren mit dem ersten Schrillen der Glocke aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet. Hinaus in die ersehnte Freizeit.

Nur bei ihm hatte das Handy geklingelt.   
Doch nicht, wie bei anderen ein Kumpel, der sich mit ihm zum Abend verabreden wollte, sondern einer seiner Geschäftspartner. 

Deswegen passte es ihm ganz gut, dass der Klassenraum jetzt leer war.  
So konnte er ungestört reden.

Er hatte gerade aufgelegt, da stürmte Yugi in den Raum.   
Hastig stolperte er zu seinem Platz und holte sein Mathebuch unter der Bank hervor. 

Murmelte was von: „Gedächtnis wie’n Sieb.“ vor sich her.  
Kaiba schien er noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. 

Wie eine Raubkatze musterte Kaiba den Kleinen. 

Er bekam immer was er wollte.  
Und seit geraumer Zeit wollte er den Jüngeren.

Seine innere Stärke, ob seiner Zerbrechlichkeit und das freundliche Wesen haben ihn immer mehr in seinen Bann gezogen. 

Leise erhob er sich von seinem Platz.  
Pirschte sich vorsichtig an den Kleinen.  
Legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

~~Splitter meines Seins~~

Erschrocken drehte sich Yugi um und sah sich Kaiba gegenüber. 

Verlegen lachte er auf.  
Hatte er doch gedacht, er wäre allein im Zimmer.

Doch warum waren Kaibas Augen so komisch verhangen?  
Nahm er etwa Drogen?

Langsam beugte er sich runter und berührte zaghaft Yugis Lippen.  
Da der andere sich nicht rührte, vertiefte er den Kuss.  
Räuberte schließlich ohne Scham in der Mundhöhle des Anderen. 

Erst als er die Zunge des Älteren spürte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre.  
Fing an sich zu wehren. 

War er hier im falschen Film gelandet oder was?

~~irgendwann ist das Ganze~~

Irgendwie schaffte er es sich von Kaiba zu lösen. 

„Was soll das?“, erkundigte er sich harsch.

Statt einer Antwort, blitzte es in Kaibas Augen gefährlich auf.  
Es war ihm noch nie untergekommen, dass sich seine Beute wehrte.   
Und er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass der Kleine damit anfing. 

Brutal presste er wieder seinen Lippen auf die des Jüngeren.   
Ignorierte den Schmerz, als jener ihm auf die Lippen bis.   
Ignorierte die Fäuste, die auf seine Schultern einschlugen. 

Als es ihm zu viel wurde, löste er sich von Yugi.  
Leckte mit der Zungenspitze über seine blutverschmierten Lippen.  
Der Kleine hatte nicht zaghaft zugebissen. 

Dann griff er je eine Hand des Anderen und verdrehte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Dort fesselte er sie mit seinem Gürtel aneinander. 

Das blanke Entsetzen, dass sich in Yugis weit aufgerissenen Augen wiederspiegelte, ignorierte er. Beziehungsweise verwechselte er, in Verbindung mit der hastigen Atmung des Kleinen, mit Wolllust.

Er ließ den Kleinen auf seinem eigenen Tisch Platz nehmen.   
Öffnete behutsam einen Knopf des Hemdes nach dem Anderen. 

Strich fast zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über jeden Zentimeter der verführerischen Haut. Und mit jedem Zentimeter, den er schmeckte, wuchs sein Verlangen. 

Hastig, da er meinte sonst zu verbrennen richtete er sich wieder auf.   
Zwang die Lippen des Kleineren auseinander und mit einer Hand glitt er in die Hose Yugis. 

~~in viele kleine Teile zersprungen~~

Er spürte die Zunge und die Hände des Älteren auf sich.   
Übelkeit stieg in ihm hervor.   
Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren.   
Ihm waren die Hände gebunden.   
Weglaufen konnte er auch nicht mehr.  
Der Andere versperrte ihm den Weg.   
Schreien wollte er auch nicht.  
Diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.  
Oder würde Kaiba das als Zeichen seiner Lust halten?

Egal was er auch machen würde, der Andere war ihm an Körperkraft überlegen. Er konnte nur stillhalten und hoffen, dass es die Schmerzen so gering wie möglich halten würde.

Kaiba wollte mehr.   
Deswegen riss er dem Kleinen die Hose ganz runter. 

Öffnete nun auch seine.   
Befreite seine Erregung. 

Drang mit aller ihm zu Verfügung gebliebenen Vorsicht in den zarten Körper unter ihm ein. 

Stieß zu.   
Bald immer härter.   
Und schneller. 

Er merkte nicht, wie er mit jedem seiner Stöße immer mehr zersplitterte.   
Immer mehr dafür sorgte, dass bald nichts mehr von dem geliebten Wesen von einst übrig blieb. Das er selbst, dass was er liebte, zerstörte. 

Schnell fand er seine Erlösung.   
Der Kleine war aber auch zu eng.

Mit dem Lächeln eines Siegers hauchte er Yugi noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die zusammengepressten Lippen, während er nach hinten langte und den Gürtel löste. 

Dann drehte er sich um und ließ den Kleinen mit seinem Schmerz allein.

~~wer fügt sie wieder zusammen?~~

Erst jetzt, wo Kaiba nicht mehr da war, gestattete er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Unaufhaltsam und leise rannen sie über seine Wangen.

Er fühlte sich schmutzig.  
Gebraucht- Verbraucht.

Verstört stand er vor dem Grabstein.   
Er war von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt, zu der er nach der Sache damals aufgebrochen war, und Mokuba hatte ihm gesagt, dass Yugi sich das Leben genommen hatte. 

Das Einzige, was der Kleine in seinen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben hatte, war ein Gedicht gewesen:

„Splitter meines Seins  
\- irgendwann ist das Ganze  
in viele kleine Teile zersprungen  
\- wer fügt sie wieder zusammen?“

So hatte Kaiba auf die schmerzvollste Art und Weise lernen müssen, dass nicht alles mit Gewalt zu haben war. Schon gar keine Liebe.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte nicht hauen.  
> Is das erste (und wohl auch das letzte) Mal, dass ich ne rape so „ausführlich“ mache...


End file.
